1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision safety system for use in combination with a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Vehicle hoods are typically designed to cover an engine bay or storage area formed in a structural frame of a vehicle. Motor vehicle manufacturers shape the front hood line of a vehicle relatively low for visibility, aerodynamic and styling reasons. As a result, there is generally very little clearance between the vehicle hood and the structural frame. By design, the hood is generally deformable upon impact which provides an energy absorbing surface when mounted adjacent the generally rigid engine bay and structural frame.
Vehicle manufacturers have attempted to increase the cushioning effect of the vehicle hood when impacted by a pedestrian during an accident by varying the clearance between the hood and the underlying engine bay contents in an effort to reduce potential harm to the pedestrian. These systems include crash detection sensors and lifts which may adjust the position of the hood based on a detected impact. However, many common pedestrian accident detection systems are susceptible to detection of false readings and may fail to reset the position of the vehicle hood in such a case, especially solutions requiring the use of pyrotechnic devices to raise the vehicle hood.
It would be advantageous to provide a safety device for use in combination with the hood of a motor vehicle which increases pedestrian safety in the event of a collision while overcoming the limitations of the prior art safety systems. It would also be advantageous to provide one or more non-pyrotechnic safety devices and techniques for rapidly releasing the hood latch in response to a crash sensor signal that could be relatched upon detection of a false impact condition and reusable without a service call.